The Sweet Escape
by SimonettexTheonorxAlvinattyFAN
Summary: Alvin and Brittany get arrested...wait, WHAT? Things are only getting crazier. Alvin and Brittany are positive that they're going to rot in their jail cell. Oh, yeah, and Brittany may be pregnant, after being arrested for public intoxication. What a mess!
1. Waking Up In Jail!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**From me: Hi! This is my first fanfction. This first chapter is really short. I got my inspiration from Gwen Stefani's song, The Sweet Escape. Thanks for reading! =D**

An officer walked through the jail with two prisoners. They were arrested for public intoxication and disorderly conduct. In his custody were Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller. They were walking (more like falling) all over the city. Neighbors called the police after hearing the yelling of incoherent words and stammering. They struggled to keep each other up off the floor, nevertheless keep themselves up.

The guard threw Alvin and Brittany into a cell in the prison. Brittany's short party dress was tattered around the edges. Her makeup was smeared, and her hair ruined. Alvin's hair was ruined too. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top, and his shoes were untied. They sat on the bed in the cell and giggled uncontrollably. Occasionally, there was a hiccup. In a few hours, they would both be hungover.

"Wha-what are we doing he-here?" Brittany slurred.

"No idea. Hey wh-where a-are we?" Alvin asked back.

"I don't kno-ow." Brittany said with a confused expression.

They sat in silence. Then Brittany looked over at Alvin, and they started giggling again. Their cell was dark, but there was light outside of the cell. They chatted uncomprehendingly, and then they fell asleep, Brittany laying on top of Alvin's chest.

A few hours later:

Alvin was the first to wake up the next morning. He had a splitting headache, and he didn't know where he was. He stood still, so he wouldn't wake Brittany up. A few minutes later though, she stirred and eventually woke up. She rolled over, and fell off of the bed. Alvin looked over the side of the bed, and couldn't help but to laugh at her.

"Where are we?" she asked, rubbing her head.

"I think we're in jail," Alvin said

"WHAT?" she asked, her eyes wide open. She got up off of the floor, and looked through the bars at the front of the cell. The atmosphere was dim. She saw a wall as she looked out of the cell. She turned around, and took in the surroundings of the cell. There was a bunk-bed, a single bed, a toilet and a sink. There was also a dirty mirror on the wall. Alvin and Brittany had slept on the single bed. After it all clicked, she looked down at her clothes. She was still wearing the dress she had chosen the night before. Except it was ripped in some places. She ran over to the dirty mirror and looked at her reflection. She gasped.

"Was my hair and makeup like this all night?" she asked Alvin.

"You expect me to remember? The last thing I remember was sitting in the bar, drinking."

"Well, I hope I didn't look like this all night," she said, turning back to the mirror.

She attempted to fix her hair, but it didn't work. She sighed, and then sat next to Alvin on the bed.

"Hey Britt, what do you remember from last night?"

_To be continued..._

**Sorry it's so short! I will write more in the next chapter.** **This is just the beginning. The next chapter will be what Brittany remembers. Thanks for reading! =D**


	2. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**From me: Hi! This chapter is a little bit more interesting. I got my inspiration from Gwen Stefani's song, The Sweet Escape. Thanks for reading! =D**

Brittany cleared her throat. And then she told what she remembered from her evening.

"We-ell, I remember getting ready. I remember doing my hair, getting dressed, et cetera. I remember meeting you outside the club, and sitting at the bar with you. I remember dancing with you, and ahem, grinding on you, but I don't remember anything after that."

"That's all I remember, too," Alvin said.

They both sighed. Brittany buried her face in her paws. Alvin put his arm around her, and gently rubbed her back.

Suddenly, Brittany looked up.

"So how're we gonna get out of here?" she asked.

"Don't prisoners get one phone call each?"

"I'm not sure; maybe we can ask someone,"**  
><strong>  
>Luckily, a guard was walking by. They both jumped up and ran to the gate.<p>

"Um, excuse me? Guard?" Brittany called out.

"Yes?"

"Do prisoners still get that one phone call thingy?"

"Umm, yes,"

"Well, can we have ours? We'd like to get out of here."

"I guess so," he said.

He walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Alvin screamed.

A moment later, the guard was back and their gate was opening.

"Follow me," the guard said.

Alvin and Brittany followed the guard to a dimly lit room with a phone.

"One at a time," the guard said.

They both nodded. Brittany walked up to the phone and dialed her sisters number.

*ring ring ring*

"Hello?"

"Jeanette?"

"Brittany?"

"Um, yeah, it's me. Well, this is awkward, but I'm in jail and I need you to bail me out."

"Oh, I knew you were in jail,"

"You did? How?"

"It's all over the news,"

"Ugh, my life is ruined."

"No it's not," Jeanette reassured her.

"Well, will you bail me out?"

"I wish I could..."

"You can't?"

"Well, Dave is holding most of our money, and he's away this week, remember?"

"Oh, right. He'll be mad at us,"

"He probably will. I wish I could bail you out but I don't have enough money to bail you both out. I'll call the others and see if we can get enough money together. But if not, Dave will be back next week."

Brittany groaned. She wanted to leave as soon as possible. She was embarrassed and exhausted. And hungover.

"I have to say, that when I woke up this morning, and you weren't in your room, I got worried. But then I went downstairs, and turned on the tv. And your mugshots on the screen made me realize what happened to you. Your mugshot did make me laugh though." Jeanette chuckled to herself.

"Ugh, I know, I look like a train wreck,"

The guard tapped Brittany's shoulder.

"Jeanette, I could talk to you all day, but I have to go,"

"Alright, I'll try my hardest to bail you out before Dave gets home,"

"Thank you, Jeanette,"

"Bye,"

"Bye," and then the line went dead.

"Don't even bother wasting your phone call, Alvin," Brittany pouted.

"If you're not making a phone call..." the guard motioned to the door.

Alvin and Brittany sighed again and walked through the door with the guard right behind them. They went back into the cell, and the guard shut it. When he was out of hearing, Alvin turned to Brittany and said:

"Britt, we have to get out of here, bail or not bail,**"  
><strong>

**Well, how was it? I hope it was good. And it seems to be getting interesting =) Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	3. Simon and Jeanette's Phone Call

**This part of the story is mostly about Simon and Jeanette (shrieks and giggles!) ****lol I hope you enjoy it. **

*Before Brittany called Jeanette*

Jeanette checked her sisters bedroom. Eleanor was fast asleep in her room, but Brittany was not in her bedroom. Jeanette went downstairs and saw that her sister was not down there either. She looked out the window, half expecting her sister to be passed out on the lawn, but she wasn't there either.

'Maybe she just slept over at Alvin's house' she thought to herself.

She fixed herself a bowl of cereal, and then turned on the living room t.v. She sat on the couch, and put on the news, and found out where her sister was.

"Alvin Seville from "The Chipmunks" and Brittany Miller from "The Chipettes" were arrested last night in Los Angeles, California for public intoxication and disorderly conduct. The two were seen walking the streets, clearly drunk, and holding each other up. Bail is set for $3,500 each."

A picture of their mug shots popped up on the screen before cutting to commercial.

Jeanette couldn't help but to laugh. Then she put down her food, turned off the t.v. and dialed Simon's number. He picked up after the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Simon,"

"Oh, hi, Jeanette."

"Have you seen the news?"

"No, but is my brother at your house? I can't find him,"

"Uhhh, the news may be your answer to that question,"

"Oh, god. Hold on,"

She heard him put the phone down. After a minute he came back.

"They didn't," was all he could say.

"They did," Jeanette said, holding back laughter.

"Now what?"

"I guess we have to bail them out. What more could we do?"

"We could leave them there, at least they'd never touch alcohol again."

Jeanette couldn't hold back her laughter anymore, and started hysterical laughing. After hearing the sound of her laughter, Simon joined in on the laughing. After a few minutes, they finally stopped laughing.

"In all seriousness, how are we supposed to get $7,000 in the next few days? You know Dave is still holding all of our money. And this just so happens to be his 'relaxation week',"

"Ugh, I know. But we can't leave them there. It will look bad on our behalf,"

"Hmmm...Hold on, I'm getting another call. Actually, I don't recognize the phone number, so I'll call you back, bye"

"Bye,"

Jeanette clicked over the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jeanette?"

"Brittany?"

"Um, yeah, it's me. Well, this is awkward, but I'm in jail and I need you to bail me out."

"Oh, I knew you were in jail,"

"You did? How?"

"It's all over the news,"

"Ughh, my life is ruined."

"No it's not," Jeanette tried to reassure her.

"Well, will you bail me out?"

"I wish I could..."

"You can't?"

"Well, Dave is holding most of our money, and he's away this week, remember?"

"Oh, right. He'll be mad at us,"

"He probably will. I wish I could bail you out but I don't have enough money to bail you both out. I'll call the others and see if we can get enough money together. But if not, Dave will be back next week."

Brittany groaned.

"I have to say, that when I woke up this morning, and you weren't in your room, I got worried. But then I went downstairs, and turned on the tv. And your mugshots on the screen made me realize what happened to you. Your mugshot did make me laugh though." Jeanette chuckled to herself.

"Ugh, I know, I look like a train wreck,"

"Jeanette, I could talk to you all day, but I have to go,"

"Alright, I'll try my hardest to bail you out before Dave gets home,"

"Thank you, Jeanette,"

"Bye,"

"Bye," and then the line went dead.

Jeanette quickly called Simon back.

"Well?" he asked.

"It was Brittany,"

"And?"

"They're in jail,"

Simon laughed "I know that!"

Jeanette giggled "They want us to bail them out."

"Just as I expected,"

"Well now what?"

"I have no idea," Jeanette said, sighing.

"Well, what's the rush? We don't have the money right now. We can try to get in contact with Dave tonight."

"True. I guess we'll see what happens."

"So. Do you want to hang out later?"

"Sure," Jeanette said, smiling.

"Do you want to come here?"

"Sounds good to me,"

"Is 5 o'clock good?"

"Perfect,"

"See you later,"

"Bye,"

Jeanette hang up the phone. Just then Eleanor walked into the living room, and saw Jeanette sitting on the couch.

"Hey, where's Brittany?" she asked, groggily.

Jeanette turned the t.v. back on, and pointed to it. It was a lot easier than explaining the whole predicament.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was thinking about it all day and couldn't wait to put it to words. Thanks for reading =D **


	4. Realizations

**While Simon and Jeanette were making arrangement for a date, Alvin and Brittany were trying to come up with an escape plot, but aren't trying very hard. If you haven't read Chapter 3, you'll be lost. It's a direct continuation. This is an extremely short chapter, because I am working on the next chapter, which will be much longer. Enjoy!**

"Well, how're we gonna do that, genius?" Brittany sarcastically questioned. She then folded her arms.

"We could...no. We could try to...no. I have no idea," he said, sounding defeated.

He walked over to the bed and sat down. Brittany unfolded her arms, and sat down next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, and sighed.

"I'm positive that we're going to rot in this cell," she said, sounding worried.

"No, they wouldn't leave us here that long, someone will bail us out." he tried to sound positive for her, but for now, thinks were looking bleak.

"What if they don't? What if this is their revenge for years of torture?" she questioned.

"But we're family, and they love us, no matter what." he put his arm around her back and pulled her closer.

They were both worried. They didn't know how this would affect their careers, or their siblings careers. They wanted to be out of prison, and at home. After a while, they decided sleep would be the best thing. They fell asleep together on the single bed. Alvin had his arm wrapped around Brittany's waste, and they slept a long, soundful sleep.

**To be continued...**

**Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it. Please be kind, and review. And as promised, the next chapter will be longer.  
><strong>


	5. Bail Money and Maybe Baby

**As I promised, here is the next chapter. And once again as I promised, it is much longer. Enjoy and please review! P.S. I own nothing except Madison **

Promptly at 5 o'clock, Jeanette arrived at Simon's house. She rang the bell, and waited patiently for someone to answer it. Sure enough, Simon answered the door.

"Hello, beautiful," he said, and then kissed her cheek.

"Oh, stop it," she said, smiling and blushing.

He welcomed her inside and she took a seat on the couch. He sat down next to her, and turned on the t.v.. The news was on, and of course, they were talking about Alvin and Brittany getting arrested. Jeanette sighed.

"So, how're we going to work this out?" she asked a few minutes later.

"We should visit the bank, and see if we have enough money in our personal accounts."

"We might have enough if the four of us put our money together," she said, hopefully.

"We might. But the paparazzi will be all over us. They'll know exactly what we're doing,"

"Well, we could at least try,"

"You're right,"

And with that, they both got up. Simon grabbed his car keys, and wallet, and they walked to his car. After they got in, Jeanette called Eleanor.

"Hello?"

"Hey,"

"Hi, Jeanette. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, but do you think that you and Theodore can meet us at the bank. We need to bail Alvin and Brittany out of jail,"

"Uh, sure. We'll meet you inside,"

"Ok, thanks Eleanor,"

"No problem,"

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

After a few minutes of silence, Simon turned on the radio, where they were once again talking about Alvin and Brittany. They arrived at the bank, where they were flooded with paparazzi and fans.

"How'd they even know that we use this bank?" Simon asked.

"I have no clue," Jeanette replied.

They got out of the car where they heard people screaming for them. "Simon! Jeanette! What do you think about the arrest of Alvin and Brittany?"

Simon pushed them out of the way with his left arm, while he clung to Jeanette with his right arm.

"No comment," he said.

When they were safely in the bank, he let go of her. The security in the front wouldn't let the paparazzi in. They sat down in the chairs close to the door, and waited for Eleanor and Theodore to arrive. They knew they had arrived when they heard the screaming start up again. Sure enough, they walked in seconds later.

"Let's get this over with," Simon said, not wasting any time.

They all walked over to one of the tellers, and explained their predicament. The teller called over one of the other employees. Then, the teller took their information, and gave it to the employee. The employee came out from around the counter, and introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Madison, and I'll be assisting you all tonight," She shook each of their paws, very awkwardly and said "Follow me."

They followed her to a back room, with numerous chairs set up around a table. Madison had long, orange hair. She also had brown eyes, and freckles on her face.

They once again explained their situation to her. She nodded her head.

"Well, I'll add up all of the money in your accounts, and we'll go from there."

She left the room, and the four were left alone in the room.

"What if we don't have enough?" Eleanor questioned, worriedly.

"Easy, we leave them there." Simon answered.

"We can't just leave them there though!" she shot back.

"Actually, we can. It would just look bad on our part," Jeanette explained.

"Poor Alvin and Brittany, just sitting in that jail cell,"

"They aren't poor, Eleanor, they practically put themselves in there."

"Jeanette! That's our sister in there!"

"I know that. But by leaving her there, we're showing her tough love. Especially if we don't have enough money. If we do, we'll bail them out as soon as we get out of here."

Just then, Madison came back into the room. All of their heads snapped up, and looked at her.

"Well, I added all of the totals together, and the grand total is $6,878."

They all let out exasperated sighs. They didn't have enough money, but they were close. After glancing at each other, the decision was unanimous.

"We'd like to withdraw that money," Eleanor spoke up.

"Ok, I'll go take care of that for you." she disappeared out the door again.

"I think we can get $222 somewhere. How hard can it be?" Eleanor said excitedly.

"I hope so. Maybe we can get them out tonight." Theodore joined in.

Simon and Jeanette exchanged glances. They weren't as hopeful, but the still thought they could do it.

Madison re-entered the room. She was carrying and counting a large amount of bills.

"Who is going to hold onto this?" she asked, not looking up.

"I will," Simon says. They all nodded, and then she handed the money to him. He put it in his wallet. Then Madison got four pieces of paperwork. She handed them each one paper and a pen.

"Please sign your name stating that you authorized the money to be taken out of your accounts and then you are free to go."

They signed the papers and stood up.

"It's been a pleasure," Madison said smiling. She shook each of their paws again, and they walked out of the room.

"Ok, so we'll go home. look for loose money and see how much we can round up. Sound good?" Simon instructed as they were walking out of the bank.

"Sounds good!" they all agreed.

The paparazzi flooded them once again, screaming their names and asking questions. They just kept their heads down and kept walking. Jeanette got into Simon's car, and Eleanor got into Theodore's, and they headed towards the girls' house.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Alvin and Brittany were just waking up from their long slumber.

Brittany felt horrible when she woke up. She felt nauseous and had a headache.

"Ugh," she groaned.

"Britt? Are you ok?"

"I'm nauseous and I have a pounding headache," she replied, rubbing her head.

"Good thing there's a toilet over there," he thought for a moment and came up with a brilliant idea.

"Britt, I just came up with the best idea ever!"

"Really? What is it?"

"You're pregnant!"

"Excuse me?" she questioned, her eyes widened

"You pretend you're pregnant, and then we can get out of here!"

"And what happens when the guard watches me pee on the test and it comes up negative?"

"I don't know," he said. "Unless..."

Both of their eyes grew wide as they remembered that night a few weeks ago.

"Oh, god," she said, closing her eyes.

**To be continued...**

**Wow! A cliffhanger! Ohhh, it's getting really interesting! =) Please review! I appreciate it! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time, Peace, Love, and Chipmunks ;)  
><strong>


	6. A Search and A Test

**Hey! I've been working very hard on this story. Please review! It makes me feel like I'm doing a good job! And it will help me improve! **

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my BFF's who gave me the idea for how to continue this chapter. You rock, Ali!  
><strong>

At the girls' house, the four looked all around for loose money and change. After about an half an hour, they all met in the living room, and Jeanette counted the money.

"We have $158." she announced, happily.

"We only need $64! Let's go check our house," Simon said.

Jeanette handed the money to Simon, and he put the money in his wallet. They walked out of the house, and Jeanette locked the door. Jeanette got into Simon's car, and Eleanor got into Theodore's, and they drove towards the boys' house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Alvin and Brittany were freaking out. They were trying to count the days in their heads, trying to figure out if Brittany really was pregnant. She was still nauseous, but her headache was gradually disappearing. Just then, a guard walked by. Alvin moved from his spot on the bed, and ran to the gate.

"Guard! Guard!" he called out.

The guard turned around, and walked back toward their cell.

"Is everything ok?" he asked. He noticed Brittany sitting on the bed, looking sick.

"Yes. No. I'm not sure."

"Well, what's the problem?" he interrogated.

"She may be pregnant, but we're not sure."

The guard raised his eyebrows.

"Weren't the two of you arrested for public intoxication?"

"Yes! But we didn't know then,"

"I'll see what I can do," he said, walking away.

Alvin walked back over to the bed, and sat next to her. He put his arm around him, and pulled her close.

"Don't worry, every thing will be fine," he tried to reassure her.

"No, everything won't be fine. One, we're still in this jail cell. Two, I might be pregnant. And three, the reason we're in here is because we were both drunk last night. It won't be fine,"

"Yes, it will be fine. We'll get out of here in no time!"

"And then what? The paparazzi will be all over us. And then, if I am pregnant, they'll accuse me of being a bad mom for being drunk before I found out,"

Alvin stood silent. They were in trouble. And they couldn't dig themselves out of it now. Just then, the guard came back.

"Excuse me, ma'am? I have this for you," he said, holding a small rectangular box through the bars.

Alvin got up, and took the box from the guard. The guard walked away, shaking his head in disapproval. Alvin walked back to the bed, staring at the small box in his hand. He sat down on the bed, and looked at Brittany, whose face was in her paws.

"Come on, you have to do this," he prodded.

"No, I don't,"

"Yes, you do,"

"No, I don't." she said, sitting up. She had tried to end the conversation.

"Well, I can't do it for you. You have to know. You can't wait any longer. We have to know." he said, tipping up her head and looking into her eyes.

Her lip started to quiver. She knew he was right.

"I'm nervous," she said, her voice breaking. The last thing she wanted was to cry.

"I am, too, but we have to know,"

She took a deep breath, and took the box from him. She stood up from the bed, and walked over to the toilet. Alvin laid back on the bed, and looked up at the ceiling. He was just as nervous as she was. She carefully followed all of the instructions on the box. Luckily, she had a watch on her wrist, and was able to time the accuracy of the test. Two minutes felt like a lifetime for the both of them.

"Well," she said, finally breaking the ice "It's...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the boys' house, they had just finished looking for more money. Once again, they had met in the living room, and Jeanette counted it.

"Good news! We have more than enough money! We found $124 here! We can go bail them out!"

She checked the time, it was 8:03 p.m.

"If we leave now, we can be there by eight thirty! Let's go!"

They once again left another house, this time Simon locking the door behind them, like he had earlier in the evening. They went into their separate cars, the same arrangements as earlier. They raced down to the local jail, where Alvin and Brittany were being held. Excitement was building inside of them. Within half an hour, they pulled up to the jail. The paparazzi were waiting outside, as expected. You would think that because they were outside a prison that the police would chase them away. But, no. The paparazzi came to life when they saw Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor pull up. They started screaming and asking questions. After parking, the two couples met up at the front of the prison, Eleanor carrying several blankets and a change of clothes for Alvin and Brittany. They ignored the questions of the fans and paparazzi, and pushed their way through the crowd. Once safely inside, they walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, my name is Simon Seville. We're here to bail out Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller,"

**To be continued...**

**Ohhh! Another cliffhanger! Is Brittany pregnant? What did the test say? What did you think? Please tell me in the comments! Your opinions matter to me! Thanks for reading! And hopefully the next chapter will be a little longer. Once again, I give credit for this chapter to my friend, Ali. Once again, thanks for reading. Peace, Love and Chipmunks.  
><strong>


	7. Out of Here!

**This is a very short chapter, sorry. I am currently working very hard on my other story, "Tornado", and it's taking up a lot of my time and energy. This story will be updated a little less frequently as it was before. Thanks for reading, and please review! Enjoy! =)**

The woman at the front desk glared at the Seville's and Miller's.

"Please fill these out," she said, handing them a packet of papers, and a pen.

They glanced over the paperwork, and filled it out to the best of their ability.

"Here you go," Simon said, handing the papers back to the woman.

"Wait one moment," the lady got up from her chair, and walked through a long hallway. After a minute, she returned and sat back down at the desk.

"Please take a seat, they'll be out shortly,"

They walked over to the chairs, and sat down, wringing their fingers out of nervousness. They did not like the idea of being in jail. Even if they were only bailing Alvin and Brittany out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Seville! Miller! You've been bailed out!" a guard called. He then appeared, and opened their gate. Alvin and Brittany could barely walk out of the cell. They both felt weak, and wished the whole incident hadn't happened. They were embarrased to face their siblings, the paparazzi and their guard lead them down an incredibly long hallway. The lights were dim, and they kept their heads facing straight ahead so not to glance at the other prisoners. They entered a large room, and saw their siblings sitting in chairs in the corner of the room. It was the moment of confrontation.

They walked up to the lady sitting at the front desk.

"Court date?" she asked the guard.

"Yup," he said.

She typed something in on the computer.

"You have a court date of May 7th. Your Judge is Alyssa Romelo. If you are not present in court, you will be arrested." she handed them each a piece of paper with all of the information on it. They nodded.

"You're free to go," the guard said. They nodded again. Then they turned to face their siblings, who had angry expressions. They both sighed, and walked toward them.

"Thank you for bailing us out," Brittany said, dizzily.

"Brittany, are you ok?" Jeanette asked.

"Not really, I don't feel very well,"

"Oh, we should get you out of here then. Let's go. Wait, do you want to change first?"

Brittany nodded, and Eleanor handed her the clothes.

"Where is the bathroom?" Brittany asked the lady at the front desk.

"Go down that hallway and make a left,"

"Thank you,"

Brittany bit her lip as she walked to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, she got changed as quickly as she could. She wanted to be out of the prison as soon as possible. When she opened the bathroom door, Alvin was standing outside, holding a spare pair of clothes for himself. She gave him a weak smile, and then walked back to the lobby.

"Who am I going with?" she asked.

"You can come with us," Jeanette said, motioning to Simon and herself.

"Ok,"

Jeanette raised her eyebrows. Brittany was acting unusual. But, she decided not to question it.

"Is there a back door?" Jeanette asked the woman at the desk, who seemed to be getting very annoyed.

"Yes, go down that hallway and make a right. It's the first door on the left."

"Thank you,"

"How're we gonna do this?" Simon asked.

"You could get Theodore to drive his car around, so that way the paparazzi will follow him, and then we get Alvin and Brittany to come into our car, in the front," Jeanette suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Theodore said. He took his keys out of his pocket, and walked out the front door. Alvin had just joined the group to hear the plan.

They suddenly heard screaming and knew the press and fans had seen Theodore. Eleanor walked out the front door to make sure that no one was lingering.

"The coast is clear," she said "And if I were you, I would run."

Simon pulled his keys out of his pocket, and then held the door open for Jeanette, Alvin and Brittany. They ran to his car as fast as they could. Jeanette climbed into the front passenger seat, Alvin and Brittany got into the back seat, and Simon got in on the drivers side. He put the keys in the ignition and immediately drove away.

"So, how were your eighteen hours in jail?" Simon asked, trying to make a joke.

"Horrible," Brittany replied.

"Well, hopefully, you'll never have to go there again,"

The rest of the ride was in silence. Simon pulled up to the girls' house.

"Thank you," Brittany said "For everything."

"You're welcome," Simon replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Simon. Bye, Alvin." Jeanette said.

"Bye Jeanette, Bye Brittany," Alvin said.

"Bye," Brittany replied flatly.

Alvin got out of the car and walked around to the front seat. He shut his door just as the door to the girls' house shut. And then Simon pulled away.

**To be continued..****.**

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? Please let me know! I will update as soon as possible! Please review, it means a lot to me! Thanks for reading =) Peace, Love and Chipmunks. =P  
><strong>


	8. The Most Nontraditional Judge

**Well, it's been a long time. I've been very busy with my other story "Tornado", and haven't had time to update this. Well, here it is, and it's short. Sorry about that. Enjoy! And please review!**

May 7th had finally come. It was the day that Alvin and Brittany had been dreading. It was time for their court appearance. Luckily, they had a little spark of luck since their prison encounter. The good news was that Brittany wasn't pregnant, which had both relieved Alvin and Brittany, and saddened them. They almost wanted a baby that moment, but quickly realized that it would be better for them to wait. Their siblings had no idea of Brittany's pregnancy scare, and they intended on keeping it that way. On May 7th, they had dressed as well as they could, and made their way out of their homes. They didn't know what to expect, but more than likely, it would be embarrassment. They met at the courthouse.

Alvin took a deep breath. "Well, here we go," he held open the door for Brittany, and they walked inside together. They walked into the court room, and took their spots.

"All rise!" the bailiff called out.

The judge walked into the room. She took her place in front of the room, and took a seat behind her desk.

"This is case number 84D81-7713-JD-24599, in the matter of Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller. Present in the court room are the defendants and their attorney, and the prosecutor." she read off of a paper.

"Now, I don't want to waste a lot of time here, today," she said very sternly "Don't play games with me." she eyed Alvin an Brittany, who both gulped.

"What is Mr. Seville pleading?"

"Guilty," the lawyer spoke.

"And Miss Miller?"

"Also Guilty,"

"Excellent," she said folding her hands. "Do I have to hear their testimonies? It seems like they know what they've done, and are guilty for it. I could simply sentence them based on the tapes I've seen. We could all get out of here,"

Everyone in the courtroom nodded, while Alvin and Brittany stood still.

"All right, then. Alvin Seville will pay a $1,400 fine, and will have 72 hours of community service to complete. Brittany Miller will also pay a $1,400 fine, and must also complete 72 hours of community service. This court is now adjourned." she stood up, and walked out of the room.

"That was the must nontraditional judge I have ever seen," Alvin whispered in Brittany's ear.

"It saved us a lot of embarrassment," she whispered back.

"True, true. Let's get out of here,"

They walked out of the courthouse as fast as they could. The paparazzi was waiting outside, but they simply put their heads down and walked to their cars. Alvin drove to his house, and Brittany drove to hers. Jeanette and Eleanor were waiting at their door for Brittany. They were eager to know what had happened.

"How'd it go?" Eleanor asked, the moment Brittany walked through the door.

"Fine. I have a $1,400 fine and I have to complete 72 hours of community service,"

"That's better than being sentenced to 90 days in jail!"

"True," Brittany agreed. Then she walked upstairs to her bedroom.

**To be continued...**

**Well, how was it? Good? Bad? I know it was short. The next chapter is going to be an epilogue, and trust me, it's going to throw you a wicked curve ball. You will be stunned. But then again, how can I say that if you haven't read it yet? Please review! I appreciate it! Once again, sorry for taking so long! Peace, Love and Chipmunks.  
><strong>


End file.
